Consequences
by Star Requiem
Summary: Saturos and Menardi face some consequences after becoming the Fusion Dragon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
  
  
  
Consequences  
  
  
  
  
  
Menardi woke up laying at an inn. She looked around a bit and saw a woman staring at her.  
" So you're finally awake?" said the woman.  
" Who the hell are you?"   
" My name is Grenda, my husband is taking care of your friend."   
" Oh.....kay....."   
" How are you feeling?"  
" Fine."  
" What happened?"  
Menardi scowled, " Stop asking so many questions! Since when does it concern you?!"   
" Just curious." Grenda winked.  
" Menardi!" it was Saturos.  
" What?!" snapped Menardi.  
" Geez, you're in a bad mood, lighten up!"   
" Lighten up?! How can I lighten up after losing to those brats?!"   
Saturos' eyes went wide. As he turned, he saw Grenda staring.  
" Who? Lost to who?" she asked.  
" Nevermind....."   
" You should probably get Menardi here to a hospital. She has a broken leg and she looks a  
little pale....."   
" Yeah okay, thanks for helping us....." and with that, Saturos and Menardi left. Saturos   
was helping Menardi walk.  
" Saturos, I can walk on my own, I'm not a child!" she snapped.  
" Your leg is broken Menardi, you can't walk....."  
" I don't care! Let go of me now!"   
" Okay, sheesh!" he let go and Menardi tumbled to the ground unconcious. He did the only thing  
he could think of, he carried her to a hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, your friend Menardi seems okay,she has a broken leg and....." said the doctor.  
" 'And' what?" asked Saturos impatiently.  
" And she is pregnant....."   
Saturos looked furious. He didn't know what to say except, " What? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
Menardi began to come to. She heard Saturos yelling about something to the doctor.  
" Whats going on?" she asked.  
" Um, yes miss, we have some news for you. You have a broken leg....."   
" I have a broken leg, sheesh what's next, I'm pregnant?! God I knew that already!"  
" Actually miss, you are pregnant....."  
Menardi lost the colour from her face. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
" Who's the father?" she asked.  
" We don't know yet..... Have you slept with anyone lately?"  
" No I haven't, I have never had any sexual contact what-so-ever."  
" Well then..... we'll see in nine months....." the doctor left the room.   
Menardi began to sob. Saturos was in a corner angry.  
He had loved Menardi for a long time now. And now, she was pregnant?! He was fuming in a corner.  
" How could you Menardi....." he said coldly.  
" How could I what?"   
" How could you go and get pregnant on me?! I've loved you for so long! It's just not fair!  
Life's not fair!" Saturos broke down crying. It was then that Menardi saw a whole new side to him.  
" Saturos, I didn't sleep with anybody! I don't know how it could've happened!"  
He just looked at her, tears were still streaming from his eyes, " I-I....." he tried to say  
something, but he broke down again.  
Menardi thought of how this could happen. She all of a sudden began to trail off to their battle  
at the Venus Lighthouse with those kids. They were quite tough, even when Saturos and Menardi   
fused..... Wait a second! That was it! Maybe when they fused, it caused Menardi to get pregnant!  
" Saturos, I think I know how it may have happened....." she said. He looked up at her intently.  
She took a deep breath, " I think that maybe when we fused, it might have, well, got me   
pregnant....."  
" You know," he said wiping his tears away, " you could have a point there....."  
" Does this mean you're the father?"   
" I don't know, but I'll father it even if I'm not, just incase if you were raped and the   
guy doesn't come back....." He smiled weakly.  
" Thank you....." she threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned red.  
" You're welcome....." he said dazed.  
" You know, I've had a thing for you now for quite a while too....."  
" Really?!"  
" Yes, I love you!"  
" And I love you too!" they both kissed for a long time, but their moment was broken when the nurse  
came in.  
" Miss you shouldn't be out of bed..... Oh, I'm sorry, was I interupting something?" asked the nurse.  
" Yes you were!" said Saturos, quite upset that he hadn't gotten to kiss Menardi longer.  
" Well, you may leave tomorrow miss, hope you feel better....."  
" I already feel much better....." she said hugging Saturos tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*2 months later*  
  
" Do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"   
" I do."  
" You make kiss the bride....."  
Saturos and Menardi kissed french-style and began to run away down the aisle. They were   
finally married! They ran to the gardens outside the chapel.  
" Menardi, you look so beautiful....."  
" Saturos, you have only told me that ten thousand times! Get over it!" she said playfully.  
" Heh heh heh....." he said and they kissed again.  
" I wonder what we'll call the child....."  
" Depends if it's a boy or a girl..... What do you want it to be?"  
" I want it to be a girl!"  
" I don't care, it's my child no matter what it is....."  
" True, very true....."  
" Hey guys! Are you coming? They want you at the reception!" called a younger, blonde haired boy.  
" We're coming Isaac! We were just talking."  
" Okay, that's cool." Isaac ran off to tell the others they were coming.  
Saturos and Menardi were a seemingly happy couple now. Little did they know of what problems lied   
ahead of them..... 


End file.
